


Married in Space

by asparagusmama



Series: In honour of 50 years since decriminalisation [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Crack, Gay Rights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama





	Married in Space

“Woah. Stop right there. Pat. Frazer. You can’t do that! It’s just too queer!”

“Oh, can’t we...” muttered Pat ominously.

Later, after the episode was in the cann Pat and Frazer came up with a plan, before every shoot they made plans...

“Come this scene, I’m going to pat your bum.”

“Aye, and in the next, I’ll stroke yours.”

Occasionally a director would throw a hissy fit. One tried to put his foot down.

“No, absolutely, we will not stop!” insisted Pat. “Don’t you know, Frazer and I, along with Hugh Paddick and Kenneth Williams on Round the Horne, are laying the ground work, preparing subconscious acceptance in the population for the 1967 Sexual Offences Act, so just lay of us, okay. Jamie and the Doctor are married. End of!”

Later, in the pub, Frazer asked Pat if it was remotely true, the bollocks he’d come out with. “Oh yes, of course. I know, you see. I’m the Doctor. It’s timey whimey stuff.”


End file.
